


Hunter no Densetsu

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Monster Hunter
Genre: F/F, Post-Ceadeus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: The huntress had few fond memories of parties, but would that all change tonight?





	1. The Hunter and Liaison

The huntress stepped down the stairs leading to the town, still soaked from underwater battle with the Ceadeus, an Elder Dragon that'd sunk the village of the previous villagers' ancestors. The village was waiting for her, already a bullfango roasting on a fire along with a line of steaks. Not only was she surprised, she was also kind of full. The chief and his kid greeted her, from there she turned to find the Cha-Cha dancing. She smiled as she noticed the Guild Sweetheart watching but frowned as she noticed who  _wasn't_ present. Kayamba was probably finding gunpowder for the fireworks he'd been babbling about the whole way back.

She gave a passing glance to her guild liaison and smiled.

"Kayamba, get back outside." the huntress ordered, "I told you, fireworks don't work that way." "But dumb-dumb Cha-" Kayamba started to object when the huntress picked him up and held him over the chest.

"Drop 'em." she ordered. The Shakalaka conceded and dropped the gunpowder, and she set him back down, "That's better, now let's go, before the kids eat up all the bullfango."

The huntress followed the Shakalaka back outside and parted ways when she was sure he wouldn't try that again. She grabbed a sandwich off the serving table and looked around, before going back inside.

"Violet?" the guild sweetheart stepped inside and sighed when she found the huntress, "Why are you alone? This is your party, you saved this village, celebrate! At least take your cute jaggi sandwich outside!"

"Erica…I don't have much an interest in parties, never have." Violet stared at the floor and took another bite of her sandwich.

"But why not? Isn't it fun? Surrounded by friends and family…" Erica frowned at the watery quality of Violet's eyes, "Hey, no good crying at your party, tell me what will cheer you up!"

"Just leave me alone!" Violet laid her food on the bed and hunched over, "I just…need to-ah!"

Erica sighed as she embraced Violet, on the other side of the bed, "I'll listen to everything…I'm here for you."

"Erica…I have a family, back on the mainland," Violet leaned on Erica's shoulder and held onto the guild sweetheart, as she fought back tears, "we had shindigs like this…last I saw them was…it's been ages. I didn't want this!"

"I can ask to cancel-"

"Hmm…it's their party as much as mine…my folks don't understand me…they're glad of that…I was never a proper young lady, growing up…two years ago I told them…two years before that, the school I attended had a party…I told my friends at a party, told my family at a party, what I'm about to tell you…and if it isn't another party."

"It's okay…you can tell me anything…or don't tell me, if it's too painful-"

"Ha, you truly are a sweetheart…I-I'm…into other women." Violet slid her head away from Erica's neck to see her expression, "E-Erica…I-I know you don't feel the same, it's fine, just please don't hate me!"

Erica pulled Violet to nestle back into the crook of her neck and swallowed, "I-I never thought…but this…I-I mean, I'm…I'm the same way…I just…I was worried I'd scare you, guess I did anyhow, though, huh?"

"H-hmm, you're holding me so tightly." Violet murmured, enjoying herself way too much.

"You can stay in my neck as long as you need."

"T-thanks, but I shouldn't wimp out here, b-but now you know why…"

"I do…I understand why parties make you so sad, but I'll do what I can to make you happy." Erica helped Violet up and they went back outside.


	2. The Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party after the party starts.

Erica guided the huntress to her hut and let out a shaky breath.

"Welp, here we are." Erica announced, her enthusiasm choked back on…something, it sounded akin to exhaustion or anxiety. No, it definitely was the latter, the Guild Sweetheart was shaking, too.

"You okay, Erica?" Violet turned to the Guild liaison and linked their fingers as they approached the stubby building.

"U-uh, yeah, uh-huh…I'm fine…just a little…"

"Dreading the Guild's next letter?" Violet breathed, "I'll take responsibility for disobeying Guild orders."

"I, uh, actually…I'm a bit excited…I-I've…b-brought you here, and…I really shouldn't be so worked up." Erica lowered her head abashedly and sat on a chair, "Make yourself at home, and just stalk down the bed when you're tired."

"Thanks again," Violet sighed, turning away shyly, "and also sorry, for putting you out like this…I wish there was a way to repay you…first getting us probably fired, now…now this."

"Not your fault a poop-bomb went off in your house." Erica waved her hand cheerily, "Poor Chamberlyn, though, she's got so much laundry to do…"

"I had a good talking to with those Shakalaka's, they won't pull that crap again." Violet crossed her arms, a playful smirk dancing upon her lips.

"Hmm, I don't mind having you over, though." Erica blushed.

"I'll visit again…w-wait, we already see each other all the time…"

"I know, pretty dumb, huh?" Erica sighed.

"Wait, you didn't mean after we're fired?"

"Ha…no, I just…like having you here." Erica turned away sheepishly.

"I like being here." Violet said sweetly.

"Um, anyway, it's kinda late, I'll just be here on this couch."

"I think you should get the bed, those Guild beds are worse than a couch, heck, _my _bed is worse than a couch."__

"You'll pry me from the couch." Erica teased, not expecting the huntress to lift her up and carry her bridal style.

____

Violet carried the sweetheart to the bedroom, through the curtains, and across the room, Erica's breathing noticeably picking up, "You okay?"

____

"Uh-huh, I just…you _are _carrying me to bed."__

____

"O-oh, I am…um, should I not have?" Violet stuttered, standing before the bed, unmoving.

____

"It's okay…I always…wanted this…to tell you things to lead to this, that…that I love you." Erica whispered, "I just hope I didn't lose a job _and _a real good friend."__

"I love you, too, Erica…I was going to stay quiet about it, though…you live here, and I didn't want to make this awkward for you."

"Then," Erica smiled bashfully, "you're the sweetheart."

"E-Erica," Violet stammered, "we're…I-I mean, as far as _we're _concerned…we're…it's like we're married, right? I-I want to be in a committed relationship with you, if you're okay with that."__

"Yup! Erica formerly of the Hunter's Guild!" Erica smiled, caressing Violet's cheek and dropping to a low voice, "Private property of Violet…oh, don't worry, you're mine, too."

"I'm glad to hear it…I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Violet." Erica smiled and gave Violet a quick peck and a smile."

Erica smiled and leaned up to press her lips to Violet's, who laid her down and wound her arms about her without breaking their kiss, though it soon ended after Erica'd been sitting down a for a while.

Violet stared into the pretty hazel eyes, licked her lips in anticipation, wanting to drag it out no matter how urgent the heat under her stomach had grown, but she found no words with which to ask, instead she breathed Erica's name and eyes flickered searchingly, desperately for a sign, "E-Erica, I-I want to…c-could I…I don't mean to rush-"

"Those hunterly clothes a little restrictive? Mine sure are," Erica smiled warmly, sure could use some help removing them…"

Violet's hands made their eager way to Erica's hem, restraining herself from being _too _enthusiastic, then removed her chest binding and trousers, pulling the shoes down when she got to them.__

Erica sat up and removed the huntress' armor, taking each piece and setting it in her chest, closing the trunk once all the armor was inside, then started on Violet's underwear.

Violet let out an easing breath as Erica pulled her clothes down, and as soon as Erica let the top fall, Violet pressed a hungry kiss to Erica's lips, holding her by the hips, standing close, otherwise unmoving, until Erica backed onto the bed and Violet removed her bra and panties, and climbed onto her, pressing a slow kiss to her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will haz teh smut.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is laters, sry.


End file.
